


I feel the emptiness

by Sharla



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla/pseuds/Sharla
Summary: Мино позволяет ему приходить, когда захочется. И Ханбин не то чтобы пользуется этим, но его присутствие стало какой-то константой, как древесные нотки, которые неизменно будут в каждом выдержанном в бочке алкоголе.От них не избавиться.Они просто есть.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 2





	I feel the emptiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_it_a_day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_it_a_day/gifts).



> ...just like I did before I met you

\- Ты все еще возишься с этим мелким зверенышем?  
Вопрос застигает Мино врасплох, потому что он действительно пытается быть внимательным другом и даже разбирает одно слово из пяти в бесконечной болтовне Сынхуна. Кажется, тот говорит что-то про открытие новой танцевальной студии, но общий смысл уловить пока не удается. Если Сынхун от чего-то в восторге, его речь становится громкой – на них уже косятся недовольные гости за соседними столиками – и заразительно эмоциональной, но ее совершенно невозможно воспринимать на слух.  
Но Тэхен обрубает все несколькими словами, и даже начинает казаться, что музыка в баре становится в два раза тише. Они не виделись почти четыре месяца, даже переписывались редко из-за его вечной занятости, а это первая фраза, которую он за сегодня произнес.  
И, судя по возникшей тишине, Мино понимает, что этот вопрос волнует всех, но никто не решался задать его прямо.  
Ханбина начали называть зверенышем с подачи Джину, и это большой прогресс для Тэхена, который раньше обходился просто емким «Этот». Но если Джину давал это прозвище с ласковым посылом, то Тэхен, судя по всему, свято уверен, что несколькими слогами можно заморозить и расчленить.  
\- С ним не нужно возиться, - медленно отвечает Мино, наблюдая за тем, как один из четырех барменов обжигает гибралтары для «Кровавой Мэри», чтобы придать ей чуть подкопченный привкус. – Он не маленький.  
Мино знает этих людей достаточно долго, и все они настолько настроены друг на друга, что начало мысли можно прочесть на лбу у одного, а ее продолжение, весьма неожиданное, появится у другого. Он уверен, что все они думают об одном и, возможно, еще через четыре месяца Тэхен созреет, наконец, чтобы сказать об этом вслух.  
\- К счастью, - с милой улыбкой, которая, по идее, должна разрядить атмосферу, говорит Джину и бросает всем по кубику льда в так и не тронутые роксы с виски.  
Немного алкоголя – всего лишь дань традиции, потому что они не думают об этом за разговорами. Пара часов в обществе лучших людей на планете для Мино равна нескольким дням активного отдыха, полного впечатлений. Тэхен и его группа, Сынхун и его танцы, Сынюн и его музыка, Джину и его рекламные контракты – он впитывает в себя четыре ярких жизни, свободно и без зависти, и чувствует себя так, будто все это время стоял за их спинами и смотрел на все своими глазами.  
Этого достаточно.  
Судя по взгляду Сынюна, он подозревает, что следом за двойным дном во фразе Джину идет и тройное, но ничего не говорит. Он с усилием подавляет зевок, потому что не спал, наверное, с момента сотворения мира и появления в нем ночных смен, но продолжает делать вид, что все в порядке. Это обратная сторона потрясающих жизней – они все так адски устали, что готовы отключиться прямо здесь, на мягких диванах и не просыпаться минимум никогда, но это всего лишь короткая передышка, после которой они выйдут и пойдут по своим ярко освещенным дорогам.  
Мино готов смотреть им в спины и улыбаться, потому что ничего другого не приносит ему столько удовольствия.  
Потому что каждый раз, когда у них выдается свободное время, они возвращаются к нему, как домой.  
Даже Тэхен, который делает вид, что у него нет никакой зависимости от друзей, ищет их лица в толпе на каждом своем концерте и не может сдержать улыбку, когда находит.  
Возможно, именно поэтому Тэхен так яростно не одобряет присутствие Ханбина, который никому и не старается быть другом, но вместе с этим уже завоевал свою долю привязанности.  
Джину назвал его зверенышем, Сынюн подарил один из своих синтезаторов, Сынхун таскает на мастер-классы.  
Мино…  
Мино позволяет ему приходить, когда захочется. И Ханбин не то чтобы пользуется этим, но его присутствие стало какой-то константой, как древесные нотки, которые неизменно будут в каждом выдержанном в бочке алкоголе.  
От них не избавиться.  
Они просто есть. 

Мино называет это синдромом разбитого сердца и считает, что люди уже рождаются такими. Они могут жить яркой жизнью, быть любимыми детьми потрясающих родителей, заниматься страшно интересными вещами, но при этом будут упорно продолжать искать кого-то, кто, по иронии, никогда не ответит им взаимностью, и никогда не узнают, что такое счастье в полном смысле этого слова.  
Просто потому, что не нашли человека, с которым могли бы прожить до последнего вдоха.  
Из-за этого в их жизнях все как будто происходит на пятьдесят процентов. Еда кажется вполовину не такой вкусной, какая есть на самом деле. Громкости музыки в наушниках не хватает. Все эмоции как будто делятся надвое, будто заранее есть тот, кто возьмет твою половину и обменяет ее на свою.  
Ханбин вечно чем-то занят или совершенно не умеет планировать свое время, Мино не знает. Это Джину задает миллион вопросов каждому человеку, который кажется ему интересным, и не успокаивается, пока не получит миллион обстоятельных ответов. Это Сынюн отмечает какие-то мелочи, из которых складывает картинку у себя в голове. Это Сынхун рассказывает тысячу и одну историю о себе или своих знакомых и строит впечатление, в зависимости от реакции на них.  
Это Тэхен видит людей насквозь – но никому не рассказывает о том, что увидел.  
Мино волнует только то, что происходит в его студии, а за ее пределами – только то, что происходит в четырех конкретных жизнях.  
Ханбин тот самый, с синдромом разбитого сердца, и недостаток впечатлений выливает в творчество, в свои бесконечные тексты и треки, так похожие и непохожие друг на друга одновременно. Это не дело всей его жизни, но оно получается у него лучше всего.  
Мино не хотел подкидывать ему еще одно занятие, в котором он наверняка добьется каких-то собственных успехов, пройдя по той дороге, по которой еще никто никогда не ходил, но, повинуясь внезапному порыву, подарил ему старенький пленочный фотоаппарат.  
Единственный инструмент в его жизни, который никак не относится к музыке.  
Ханбин принял подарок молча и позволил забыть об этом на долгие месяцы, до тех пор, пока на стене сами собой не начали появляться фотографии. Необычные, как он сам, красивые, как он сам.  
Одинокие, как он сам.  
Мино видит их в первую очередь каждый раз, когда возвращается домой, и каждый раз, как и сейчас, едва успев разуться, останавливается в поиске новых. Ханбин вешает их хаотично, не по порядку, и могут пройти недели, прежде чем появятся другие снимки, несмотря на то, что он делает их десятками в неделю.  
Но, возможно, выбирает те, вместо которых можно было бы с тем же успехом повесить на стене таблички со словом «Пустой».  
Не найдя ничего нового, Мино достает последнюю сигарету из пачки и, отбросив толстовку на заваленный хламом стол, разворачивается к тесному балкону. Он замечает, что Ханбин сидит в углу на низкой кровати – на этом месте раньше была кухня, но Мино не видит смысла в том, чтобы занимать свою квартиру вещами, которыми он никогда не будет пользоваться – и что-то пишет в блокноте, даже не поднимая головы. Ханбин никогда не здоровается, а Мино никогда не прощается, из-за чего кажется, что с момента их знакомства идет всего лишь один длинный вечер.  
Который никогда не закончится.  
Ханбин и правда похож на звереныша, потому что назвать его питомцем невозможно. Он приходит тогда, когда заблагорассудится, о нем не нужно заботиться и нет необходимости уделять ему внимание. Он агрессивно борется с этим миром один на один, несмотря на то, что уже начал подозревать, что никогда не победит, и это место нужно ему, как берлога, в которой он может чувствовать себя вне времени и вне каких-то своих обязательств.  
Мино ничего не знает о нем. Ему достаточно смотреть на снимки.  
И чувствовать себя так, будто эмоции разделены не надвое, а каким-то образом умножены на ноль.  
Мино не курит. Поджигает сигарету и смотрит на засыпающий город, пока она тлеет в пальцах. В этом нет никакой личной романтики или ежедневных ритуалов, просто Ханбин становится рядом, прижимаясь к его плечу, и двигать рукой отчего-то совсем не хочется.  
Нет никакого желания отдавать Ханбину половину себя и получать половину него в ответ, несмотря на то, что закатное солнце делает его самым красивым человеком в мире.  
У Ханбина на шее болтается фотоаппарат, но он не собирается ничего делать прямо сейчас, просто стоит и смотрит куда-то и кажется тем человеком, который всегда был, есть и будет.  
Несмотря на то, что они не те люди, которые нужны друг другу.  
Язвительный голос Тэхена в голове снова спрашивает, возится ли Мино с этим мелким зверенышем, и, возможно, в следующий раз вместо «этим» прозвучит «своим», потому что они так думают.  
Они все так думают.  
Мино отправляет недотлевший окурок в импровизированную пепельницу из старой кофейной банки и позволяет обнять себя со спины. Он не знает о Ханбине ровным счетом ничего, что позволило бы понять его и попробовать сделать счастливым.  
Но моменты, в которые помноженные на ноль эмоции внезапно вспыхивают сначала на пятьдесят, а потом и на все сто процентов, почему-то случаются только рядом с Ханбином.  
Они всегда будут.  
И от них не избавиться.


End file.
